


Lavender

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Merlin likes to please his king and Arthur likes his baths.(Autumn)The couple that bathes together stays together
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 370
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last kiss fest entry and my first ever attempt at writing smut 🙃😉

Merlin loved and hated Autumn and it happened to be for the same reason.

For this was the season of baths; Baths after hunts, baths to get warm, baths to relax. Baths, baths, baths.

And Merlin rejoiced.

He was able to touch, to watch and in his dreams, to taste. Merlin would unwrap Arthur as slowly as he could and savour the king like he was a Yuletide present. His fingers would trail hot patterns against Arthur's skin, would brush flecks of invisible dirt just to feel that fire race in his veins. A pleasure pain, as is the story of unrequited love.

Merlin's eyes always lingered far longer than appropriate and his heart would hum with the thrill of being able to see Arthur in ways others didn't. The way his hair was rumpled when he wakes in the morning, the smile he wears when he's happy- truly happy, the shape of his body as he slides into a hot bath. These were the delicacies Merlin craved, no wine or chocolate could ever replace it.

But the burn was a slow one and a reminder of the the Almost. The distance felt immeasurable each time Merlin knelt to wash Arthur's back or unbuckle his belt. So close but not quite, like cotton candy fizzing on his tongue and disappearing too soon.

Merlin sighed as he poured the last of the water into Arthur's bath. The king was already sat in it, his eyes content crescents as he leaned against the back of the tub.

Merlin moved to hover by Arthur's shoulder, ready for when Arthur would inevitably ask Merlin to wash him.

Arthur sat up and silently handed Merlin the sponge.

With tender strokes, Merlin lavished Arthur's back with soapy bubble, keeping his balance by putting one of his hands on Arthur's shoulder. The skin was wet and slippery and warm, distracting thoughts rose in Merlin's head but they were soon vanquished with Arthur's impatient huff. Merlin dutifully started scrubbing again.

The smell of the bathwater was sweet, soft lavender tendrils were wafting up into the steam. Merlin breathed it in, it seemed to clog his brain with want. His hand tightened on Arthur's shoulder, he slumped forward a little, close enough that his nose nearly touched the back of Arthur's neck. Merlin felt like he was drowning, drawing out a last breath before having to pull away.

Merlin continued rubbing gentle circles across the large expanse of Arthur's sunned skin, that glittered with droplets of water and seemed golden in the light of the fading afternoon. A warm fire crackled, enclosing the room in a cozy heat as a watery sun set descended on Camelot.

Arthur hummed happily, body going lax as the water soaked deep into his muscles that were tight and knotted from rigorous training exercises.

Merlin bit his lip with indecision before his nimble fingers replaced the sponge and dug a little, easing out the tension. Arthur went taut and gave a muffled grunt, eyes opening then closing, his long fingers curled around the side of the tub then clenched against the wood as Merlin's massage continued. A soft breathy noise fueled Merlin's determination.

Slowly his hand rubbed over Arthur's shoulder and moved around to his chest, feeling each fast breath.

Arthur didn't mean to, tried very hard not to in fact but a low groan in his throat escaped when Merlin's hand glanced over his collarbone and pressed against his chest. It was a loud sound in the stifling room and Merlin's breathing hitched, his ministrations stumbled.

This was different, charged with static and aching in a way Merlin had never felt before. Arousal was prominent but unspoken as it flitted between the two of them and left the air heavy.

Arthur's breathing grew more rapid as Merlin's hand wondered lower over Arthur's belly then lower still until it was below the water level and with the very gentlest touch he eased his hand over Arthur. Arthur jolted forward with a keening noise that made Merlin's hand move faster.

Arthur's head leant against the bath tub, the ends of his hair curling with damp. "Hngh, please-"

One hands gripped the sides of the tub and the other reached to grab Merlin's shirt and drag him closer. Arthur panted heavily, his head lolling back to rest on Merlin.

"Yes, there." Arthur gasped. Soft mewls and grunts echoed around the room as Arthur stretched back, hips jutting forwards- almost out of the water as he rocked against Merlin's hand.

Arthur turned, their foreheads leant awkwardly against each other. The hand wound in Merlin's shirt tightened then yanked, Arthur moved forward so that their mouths met. Fire burst between them, a hot flame fanning over them, dissolving their bones until they were nothing but desire itself.

Arthur's wet hand released Merlin's shirt and came up to cup Merlin's face to get better access to his lips. Their tongues clashed, want and arousal peaking as they melded, Merlin was gasping almost as hard as Arthur.

Their kisses were like their conversations; a bite, a lick, a soft warm press. Arthur's nails gently scrape the back of Merlin's neck and Merlin shudders in response, pressing himself more firmly into Arthur's wet chest. Merlin's hand sped up then slowed to a torturous pace that had Arthur begging.

"Hmm- Merlin, Merlin, Mer-" Arthur's forehead bashed against Merlin's and his back arched in such a way that must've scraped it against the tub but Arthur was too lost to notice, flying and falling as he tumbled over the edge into senseless bliss.

Merlin followed soon after, the tub in front of him being the perfect friction he needed and the image of Arthur's pleasure replaying in his head.

"Did you- you-" Arthur managed to stumble out on a strangled breath.

Merlin blushed which was unseemly considering his previous activities, hand slithering away and out of the bath.

"You maddening creature." Arthur said in an awed, wanting tone before shuffling to kneel in the bath to brush his lips against Merlin's in a feather light kiss that bloomed into more, something hungrier. Arthur swiped his tongue over Merlin's lower lip and Merlin moaned and bit Arthur's as revenge.

They were both shivering wrecks, Arthur had never been so happy to be in lukewarm water.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Merlin mumbled into the kiss.

Arthur pulled back, his hands framing Merlin's face, his thumb traced a curl of dark hair flicking out from behind Merlin's ear. "Do you?"

Merlin's eyes danced their way up to Arthur's and saw the darkening of his irises. Arthur looked wrecked, lips a dark pink and slightly swollen, hair wet at the ends and a dazed look in his eyes. Merlin was sure he looked to be in a similar state, atleast from the way Arthur was eyeing him.

"Why did you never say anything?" Merlin asked, Arthur's eyes watched as Merlin's tongue flicked against his lower lip.

Arthur blinked."Merlin, no one take this many baths for fun. Not even royals."

"You've been teasing me." Merlin stated but with a questioning undertone.

"You started it." Arthur said. "Undressing me slowly, having to watch your long fingers undo my belt buckle every night nearly undid me. And those _looks_ you'd always give me, like you were ready to debauch me then and there." Arthur had taken on a seductive, playful tone but Merlin was having none of it.

He set his jaw. "It's been _three years_ Arthur, why didn't you do something!?"

"I did! I started taking more baths."

"I meant something obvious." Merlin snapped.

"Fine." Arthur said. He pulled Merlin into the bath, moving back to create space. Merlin gasped at the shock of the cooling water. "I like you Merlin."

"You're a prat." Merlin said, clothes now soaked but he was grinning as the water sloshed as he straddled Arthur.

"Yeah yeah, dollophead." Arthur smiled, hands tangling themselves in Merlin's hair.

"That's my word." Merlin pouted, hands resting on Arthur's shoulder, one curled possesively around his neck.

"Merlin?" Arthur was a hairbreadth away, their mouths brushed as he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Let the kissing commence 
> 
> This was actually so hard to write, I kept laughing and I didn't know what I was doing. And I felt it was getting too spicy so I had to add some fluff at the very end.


End file.
